The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Certain vehicles today include remote start systems and algorithms that enable a user of the vehicle to remotely start an engine of the vehicle. Such a remote start of the engine may be desired, for example, if the user wishes to have the vehicle's interior heated or cooled before the user enters the vehicle.
However, historically, vehicle manufacturers have been unable to provide a remote start feature for a vehicle that is equipped with a manual transmission due to the inherent risk associated with the inability to ensure that the transmission is in the neutral position. Furthermore, there is also some inherent danger in starting an engine of a vehicle having a manual transmission because the vehicle could begin to move if the parking brake is not engaged. Accordingly, remote start systems were provided for automatic transmission vehicles only.
Therefore, there exists a need for vehicles having manual transmissions to include remote start features for starting the engines of such vehicles from remote locations.